<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ukiyo by GleamingBlade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170815">Ukiyo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleamingBlade/pseuds/GleamingBlade'>GleamingBlade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleamingBlade/pseuds/GleamingBlade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some one shots for Kingdom Hearts pertaining to Terra / Aqua. May add more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aqua &amp; Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ukiyo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! It’s been a while since I’ve written anything. I fell in love with this trio this year and wanted to try my hand at it again. Hope you like it! This is inspired by the Heather cover by Games We Play. It’s really amazing, so please check it out! This little one-shot draws a lot from it! </p><p>Here’s the link in case you would like to have it open while reading: https://youtu.be/IrF6szhIl2E</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The night was just beginning, but her heart was already miles away. Her band had performed before in various coffee shops and restaurants, but tonight was different. Tonight, they would play one of her songs. They would play one of her songs at the Midnight Rendezvous. Her heart was like a wild drummer; as it continued on, a high-pitch ringing noise entered her ears. A muffled voice began to cut through. She was pulled away from her thoughts as a hand waved in front of her. Aqua looked up to see Ventus standing in front of her. His face held a concerned expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Aqua?! There you are,” Ventus sighed, “I was calling your name for forever, but you just stared off into space! What’s goin’ on?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s just nervous-“ a voice interrupted, “you’re going to do just fine, Aqua. We’ve practiced this song so many times, and it’s great!”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t need to look as she remembered that voice, the one that had made her heart jump soar through the stars.</p><p>“I- I guess,” she spoke softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Terra’s right! Besides, who needs the Midnight Rendezvous if we were to fail.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ven! Knock it off!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just trying to cheer her up!”</p><p> </p><p>Aqua shook her head, “I know tonight is important. It’s one of the biggest parties of the year, and they only ask specific bands to perform. I won’t let you down!”</p><p> </p><p>     The group was soon interrupted by a door opening. A blond-haired girl gave them a soft smile. She closed the door behind herself as she chimed, “Good evening, Wayfinders! I hope everything is to your liking!”</p><p> </p><p>“Namine!” Ventus shouted as he gave her a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez, Ven,” Terra teased, “you’ll hurt her.”</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I’m happy to see you all,” Namine responded, “my boss wants to talk to you, Terra. And Ven, Sora’s looking for you.”</p><p> </p><p>To this info, Ventus bolted out the door. It were as if he were as fast as lightning. The trio let out a good laugh. Terra made his way to the door. Before leaving, he chuckled, “better not leave Xemnas waiting-“</p><p>     With that, there were only two. Aqua looked down at her crafted necklace and gave it a gentle squeeze. Namine frowned as she sat next to her.</p><p>“What’s bugging you, Aqua?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a really big night for us… I’m really thankful you were able to get us this spot…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! What are friends for,” the blond girl grinned. When Aqua’s eyes didn’t meet hers, Namine’s expression changed. She looked worried as she asked, “what else is bugging you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? It’s nothing. This night.. it just needs to be perfect. Ven and Terra… are so special to me. I owe them everything I have-“</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think that’s it. Come on, spit it out! I beat it’s Terra, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Aqua looked to the girl, surprised. Her breathing hitched as her face turned red. As Namine laughed as a response, Aqua looked away.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you guess that,” the blue-girl spoke quickly, “it’s- it’s not…!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m very observant, Aqua,” Namine placed an arm around her, “there’s a reason Xemnas made me a scout. And, I’ve known you for forever! Why don’t you just tell him?! I know you two have really strong chemistry, especially when you perform together!”</p><p> </p><p>“Performing with him,” she looked over at her bass, “it’s a real dream come true.. but, his heart…. it belongs to another-“</p><p> </p><p>“What?! Are you serious? Since when?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s-“</p><p> </p><p>     The duo were interrupted by Terra and Ven rushing in. Excitedly, they began to grab their performing gear. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s time, Aqua!” Ventus shouted, “hurry!!!”</p><p> </p><p>     Aqua gave one final look to Namine before beginning to prep. Namine looked sad as she watched Aqua leave. Her blue eyes watched intently as the azure girl rushed towards the stage. Midnight Rendezvous was an event held at Xemnas’ nightclub. The Organization had gained a lot of popularity with the young adults. It was the place to be at night. The curtains lifted as The Wayfinders stood there to soak in everything. Bright lights flashed in Aqua’s eyes; the audience was packed together. Above the general crowd were balconies for the VIPs. Terra pulled the microphone close to him. His grip around his bass mirrored the rest of the group for different reasons. Being the center, he would feel as though he holds the most responsibility. Unlike Terra and Ventus, Aqua felt more anxious than excited. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello everyone!” Terra shouted into the mic, “I hope you’re having a great time!”</p><p> </p><p>     He was met with tons of shouting and cheering. A particular individual stood in front of him in the audience. She would not take her eyes off of him as she grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re the Wayfinders! I hope you enjoy our song!”</p><p> </p><p>     During the introduction, Terra was looking towards the general crowd. Then, he looked to Ven and Aqua. Giving a nod, Ven slammed his drum sticks together a few times. The band was synchronized both physically and mentally. There instruments filled the audience as the beat expanded across the room. Terra leaned forward as he began to sing while playing his bass.</p><p> </p><p>♪ <em> I still remember third of December </em></p><p>
  <em> Me in your sweater, you said it looked better </em>
</p><p>
  <em> On me, than it did you, only if you knew </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How much I liked you, but I watch your eyes  </em>
</p><p>As she walks by ♪</p><p> </p><p>     During performances, it was normal for the group to get wrapped up in their emotions. As the song progressed, it would be as if they had forgotten the audience had been there at all. Terra looked towards Aqua as he sang this next part.</p><p> </p><p>♪ <em> What a sight for sore eyes </em></p><p>
  <em> Brighter than the blue sky </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She's got you mesmerized </em>
</p><p><em> While I die </em>♪</p><p> </p><p>     While singing, he began to walk towards Aqua while performing. Aqua kept her eyes on him while she sang as back-up. Slowly, they got closer and closer. </p><p> </p><p>♪ <em> Why would you ever kiss me? </em></p><p>
  <em> I'm not even half as pretty </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You gave her your sweater </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's just polyester </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But you like her better </em>
</p><p><em> Wish I were Heather </em> ♪</p><p> </p><p>     At this point, Terra and Aqua were merely inches apart as they sang into the same mic. Her sapphire eyes seemed to glow as she lost herself to the music.. to Terra. These few seconds felt like years and years. It was as if Terra was the sun, and she was lucky to soak in all of his light her heart flourished like a blooming flower. His emerald eyes traced her before looking to Ventus. Terra took a few steps closer to the audience and away from Aqua.</p><p> </p><p>♪ <em> Watch as she stands with her holding your hand </em></p><p>
  <em> Put your arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But how could I hate her? She's such an angel </em>
</p><p><em> But then again, kinda wish she were dead </em> ♪</p><p> </p><p>     Aqua did not notice it at first. But, Terra was making his way to stand in front of a particular girl in the audience. Instinctively, she looked to Namine who was standing on the side of the raised stage. Aqua’s expression saddened at this point; she felt a hole grow in her heart. It felt as if she was wilting. </p><p> </p><p>♪ <em> As she walks by </em></p><p>
  <em> What a sight for sore eyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Brighter than a blue sky </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She's got you mesmerized </em>
</p><p><em> While I die </em> ♪</p><p> </p><p>     Terra now stood in front of her. Aqua took a step back away from her mic. Although Aqua continued to play, she fell away from the show.. away from the audience… into her memories. Her life up to this moment played to her like a movie as the muffled music danced around her head. She saw it all. Her fall into darkness from a young age.. how nobody wanted anything to do with her. She watched how quickly Terra came into her life to save her, how together they helped Ventus. She remembered how she came up with the idea for the band. She remembered the first gig she performed at where she discovered her feelings for him. All of the times they got drunk together on nothing but the time around each other. </p><p> </p><p>♪ <em> Why would you ever kiss me? </em></p><p>
  <em> I'm not even half as pretty </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You gave her your sweater </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's just polyester </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But you like her better </em>
</p><p><em> Wish I were Heather </em>♪</p><p> </p><p>     She watched as her and Terra danced together, how they cried together after a great performance… she remembered when Terra missed practice for the first time. She remembered him not taking her calls for what felt like days. She remembered almost quitting the band after rushing into his room and seeing some stranger next to him. How close they were, and how the only thing he could manage to say was ‘hey’. She remembered choosing to stay even when it felt like Terra ripped her heart out. </p><p> </p><p>♪ <em> Wish I were Heather </em></p><p>
  <em> Oh, oh </em>
</p><p><em> Wish I were Heather </em>♪</p><p> </p><p>     She would snap back into the moment as she felt her eyes water. Tears streamed from her eyes as she continued to play her part. His voice traversed alone as he looked at his girl in the audience. A grin appeared on his face as he watched only her. For some reason, Aqua felt like this was it. For some reason, she felt like this would be their final performance. Out of a swift instinct, she stepped forward to her mic. If this was it.. she was going to finish off her song. At this point, Ven and Aqua were supposed to stop entirely. It would only be Terra and his sound alone. Terra began to play his notes, but Aqua grabbed her mic and cut in.</p><p> </p><p>♬ Why would you ever kiss me?</p><p>I'm not even half as pretty</p><p>You gave her your sweater</p><p>It's just polyester</p><p>But you like her better ♬</p><p> </p><p>     Terra and Ven were shocked. This wasn’t practiced. This wasn’t planned. But, the show had to go on. They finished off the final few notes. Aqua paid no attention to the others as she only focused on her music. They finished strong but not together. The audience soaked it all in. Unaware of this unplanned move, the audience’s cheers flooded the club as all eyes were on the Wayfinders. Aqua took a deep breath. Unable to keep together much longer, she slowly walked off the stage. Pushing past Ven, Namine… even Terra, she disappeared back into her shadows. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For clarification, “♪” means it’s Terra is leading while “♬” means Aqua is leading. </p><p>Thank you for reading!l</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>